Welcome to the Queendom
Welcome to the Queendom (in italiano traducibile come Benvenuto nel regno della Regina), è la Theme Song (musica di ingresso) di Stephanie McMahon, composta da Jim Johnston. Testo Stye and Grace I'm never gonna be done Lean on in Now Welcome to the Queendom The Queendom Where the kings bow down Then relinquish the crown Y'all gonna hate me now I'll just turn that around and make you Love me, love me, love me The Queendom Where the kings bow down Then relinquish the crown Y'all gonna hate me now I'll just turn that around and make you Love me, love me, love me Look at that girl there hips, lips, hair Walks with a flair Like she just don't care Nobody do her like she do her self made, soul pade doing that curve She stops, dudes star, chicks do too, bouts so false never ever gonna lose Her top down cruise so smooth, nothing better Boom to the letter, you got to respect her Mamacita off the meter she a go-getter With a speed of a cheetah live a jag is better She hot they sweat her like a sweater in the sauna Elegant persona, ready for drama, zeros and commas All up in the bank book haters give a stank look Even when these grace she push, she push harder No woman or man does it like she can And you can't put dent in her armor The Queendom Where the kings bow down Then relinquish the crown Y'all gonna hate me now I'll just turn that around and make you Love me, love me, love me The Queendom Where the kings bow down Then relinquish the crown Y'all gonna hate me now I'll just turn that around and make you Love me, love me, love me Every day i see everything's better Each new steep, perfect down to the letter Style and grace I'm never gonna be done Lean on in Now welcome to the Queendom Queendom Every day i see everything's better Each new steep, perfect down to the letter Style and grace I'm never gonna be done Lean on in Now welcome to the Queendom Classic looking so delicious but i'm nasty Ain't nobody tell me nothing Ain't no one needs to gas me Got a hold to control, silent gold Bad beat, help to fly Glad when i'm passing them by Ever when, when my sis, sis got a lockout Everything screams queen i ain't gotta make sound When i walk ground, i don't talk clown Bodies are junk now but uh-na-na-na-a-aw Shake, got to wait shock never bake your cook Intelligent relevance take, i don't give tooks Sting like a queen bee hide in a king You move, i move you little swing Top from the bottom look where i started from Cold, not as hot as one ready to whatever comes It's my queendom aw, you don't get none Used to the sun cause you know that it's been one The Queendom Where the kings bow down Then relinquish the crown Y'all gonna hate me now I'll just turn that around and make you Love me, love me, love me The Queendom Where the kings bow down Then relinquish the crown Y'all gonna hate me now I'll just turn that around and make you Love me, love me, love me Every day i see everything's better Each new steep, perfect down to the letter Style and grace I'm never gonna be done Lean on in Now welcome to the Queendom Queendom Every day i see everything's better Each new steep, perfect down to the letter Style and grace I'm never gonna be done Lean on in Now welcome to the Queendom Queendom